Making Fiends episode list
The following is a list of episodes of Making Fiends. Episodes {| class="wikitable" style="width:100%; margin:auto; background:#FFFFFF;" |- ! style="background-color: #00b8f5; color:#001; text-align: center;"|Season # !! style="background-color: #00b8f5; color:#001; text-align: center;"|Episode # !! style="background-color: #00b8f5; color:#001; text-align: center;"|Title !! style="background-color: #00b8f5; color:#001; text-align: center;"|Original U.S. airdate |ShortSummary = A happy girl from Vermont named Charlotte comes to the town of Clamburg with her cheerful grandmother Charlene. Charlotte starts at Mu Elementary School right away. Mr. Milk welcomes Charlotte and tells her to take a seat. Then, Vendetta enters the class room and Charlotte starts talking to her. Already now, Charlotte annoys Vendetta, even though she is only nice. Vendetta decides to bring a fiend to Show and Tell the next day. Charlotte brought her hamster, Buttons, her "favorite hamster in the whole world", and a rock, that Vendetta "gave" to her. In real, she threw it. Vendetta brought a tentacle fiend that was supposed to eat Charlotte, but the Giant Kitty saved her.}} |ShortSummary = Charlotte loves to pretend to be different kind of things. Vendetta suggests to "pretend to be dead". Charlotte starts haunting her at Le Mayonnaise, the fancy restaurant, from "beyond the grave". Vendetta decides to go home. Then she hears sounds from her attic and walks up and sees Charlotte holding chains like a ghost. Vendetta decides to make a scissor fiend to her, which Charlotte befriends.}} |ShortSummary = Charlotte scores "super evil" in a magazine quiz, while Vendetta scores "mostly evil". After this, Vendetta wants to see Charlotte's evil ways, so she starts following her. She gives her the chance to make her own fiend in her kitchen. Charlotte made Mr. Huggles, a pink bear-like fiend that loves and hugs everyone and everything. In the end it turned out that Charlotte did not look at the questions for the quiz, she only draw a pretty picture of a flower.}} |ShortSummary = Charlotte notices that the lunch lady, Mrs. Millet, only serves Vendetta's favorite food; beef jerky, grape punch, and clams. Charlotte wants to have more vegetables on the menu, but when she tries to change it, Vendetta makes some vegetables fiends, which Charlotte later teaches how to sing vegetable song.}} |ShortSummary = Mr. Milk has a crush on Ms. Minty, but he does not know how to talk to her. Charlotte gives him an apple because he is the "best teacher in the whole world". Vendetta decides to give him an evil toupee that makes all of his dreams come true, but only if he destroys Charlotte. Mr. Milk tries to destroy her several times, but he fails every time because he is too kind to destroy the only student that gave him an apple.}} |ShortSummary = To remind everyone how powerful she is, Vendetta erects a giant statue of herself. Charlotte likes to swing on the statue's "pretty elbow". To keep Charlotte away from her statue, she creates some exploding pigeon fiends. But they think Vendetta is their mother because, as Charlotte said, "she hatched them with her love". Charlotte takes the role as their father. In the end, Vendetta's statue brakes but she later re-built it again.}} |ShortSummary = Vendetta makes a fiend to shrink Charlotte, but accidentally shrinks herself and Grudge, too. Charlotte is thrilled of being just as small as Buttons. Vendetta makes some "gianting squids" to make her as big as a giant to destroy Charlotte.}} |ShortSummary = Charlotte misses her parents, they are "in a better place. Up there," supposedly a reference to their jobs as astronauts. Vendetta decides to make fiend look-a-likes for her. Charlotte thinks they are her real parents, but the fiends are willing to eat her. But like usual, Charlotte befriends the fiends and now they are having fun together. In the end, they are eaten by whales, but Grudge accidentally fires a cannon, which makes Charlotte think that they have returned to the space station.}} |ShortSummary = Vendetta is extremely tired of Charlotte's happy songs, so she makes a fiend to destroy singers. However, Maggie reads a sad poem about a lost kitten, and suddenly Charlotte doesn't feel like singing. Vendetta does everything she can to make her sing again. However, when Vendetta starts singing in an attempt to make Charlotte sing, she triggers the fiend, who starts chasing Vendetta instead of Charlotte.}} |ShortSummary = Vendetta wants to protect all her favorite places from Charlotte, so she uses her "fiend multiplier" to multiply her guard dog fiends. However, since Vendetta left the "fiend multiplier" in the same room as Charlotte, Charlotte finds a way to take care of all the fiends – multiply herself.}} |ShortSummary = An advertisement for Clamburg's onion stand; Charlotte and Vendetta share their versions of the day with their journals or diaries; Charlotte sings about why she loves Clamburg; a tourism advertisement for Clamburg, sabotaged by Vendetta.}} |ShortSummary = Vendetta decides she's too powerful to sit in school all day. She hires Marvin to run things in her absence and Charlotte decides to help him. They do everything on the list; scare the student, feed the fiends, etc. But Marvin may not be up to the task of destroying Charlotte, while Charlotte thinks it will be fun, because she is going to be a butterfly that gets hit by a piano.}} |ShortSummary = Vendetta is angry at her parents for going on a picnic with Charlotte. She sends a fiend to bring them home, but he comes back with Charlotte's cheerful grandma, Charlene. Vendetta writes a note to Charlotte about "trading parents". Charlotte is playing with Vendetta's parents all day, and Charlene is making sure that Vendetta has everything she needs at school, cleans her house, and knits scarves for Vendetta and Grudge. Vendetta gets tired of Charlene and decides to take her parents back.}} |ShortSummary = To celebrate the Pancake Festival, Charlotte forms a band to perform at the parade. Marvin played the tuba, Marion played the triangle, Maggie played the kazoo, and Mort played the drum. Vendetta makes a fiend to flatten Charlotte, but ends up being smashed together with her.}} |ShortSummary = Vendetta's house gets invaded by termite fiends she made to destroy Charlotte, so her house will be tented for three days. Vendetta decides to move in with Marion, just as she is about to leave Clamburg forever. She is terrified of Vendetta, but she also thinks it's nice to have a powerful friend.}} |ShortSummary = Vendetta makes a tornado fiend to destroy Charlotte's house, but unintentionally attaches it to her own house. Charlotte's antics eventually drive Vendetta insane. Meanwhile, Grudge gets blown away by the tornado and ventures through harsh environments to get back home.}} |ShortSummary = A commercial for giant pet supplies runs; Charlotte dreams about a world made out of cheese with her "best friend" Vendetta, which destroys later; Charlotte sings a song about living on the moon, while Vendetta sings about its downside.}} |ShortSummary = Charlotte wants Vendetta to make a pony for her, so she makes a giant pony fiend. It rampages through Clamburg and terrorizes the citizens. Vendetta is happy until everyone hides in her house for safety, so she must get rid of "John" the female pony if she wants to get back in her own house.}} Category:Episode lists Category:Making Fiends